1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image processing system, and a computer program product; and particularly relates to an operation operating an information processing apparatus, which is provided for the purpose of adding a function to the image forming apparatus, via an operating unit of the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is a trend for promoting digitization of information. Hence, image processing apparatuses, such as a printer or a facsimile machine used to output digitized information, or a scanner used to digitize a document have become indispensable. Such an image processing apparatus is often equipped with the imaging function, the image forming function, the communication function, etc.; and are thus configured as a multifunction peripheral that can be used as a printer, a facsimile machine, a scanner, and a copying machine.
In order to equip such an image processing apparatus with various functions, the image processing apparatus is typically integrated with an information processing apparatus, and the function provided by the information processing apparatus is combined with the function implemented by the image processing apparatus. Thus, for example, an information processing apparatus performs optical character recognition (OCR) on an image generated by means of scanning in an image processing apparatus, or an information processing apparatus stores an image, which is generated by means of scanning in an image processing apparatus, in a memory area provided over a network.
In such an image processing apparatus integrated manner with an information processing apparatus; a user interface such as a hardware key and a display panel is connected to the information processing apparatus so that the image processing apparatus is controlled from the information processing apparatus.
On the other hand, as a method to control the information processing apparatus from the image processing apparatus, a method of using a remote desktop function is already known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-304881).
In a configuration in which an image processing apparatus and an information processing apparatus are configured in an integrated manner, the image processing apparatus and the information processing apparatus are paired on a one-to-one basis. However, from the perspective of efficient use of hardware resources, it is desirable that a single information processing apparatus is installed against a plurality of image processing apparatuses, and that the single information processing apparatus can operate in tandem with the image processing apparatuses. In this case, the image processing apparatuses are installed at different locations. Hence, unlike the typical configuration, a configuration in which an operating unit is connected to the information processing apparatus is hard to be adopted and an operating unit connected to the image processing apparatuses is preferably adopted.
If the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-304881 is used, it becomes possible to operate the information processing apparatus using the operating unit connected to the image processing apparatus. However, in the case of using the remote desktop function, signals that can be communicated with the information processing apparatus are limited to only operation signals regarding screens, that is, operation signals caused by touching the display panel.
Therefore, when the information processing apparatus is controlled using the remote desktop function, it is neither possible to perform the operation using the hardware key nor to perform light emitting control of a light emitting diode (LED) that is installed in the operating unit. Thus, in a system in which the image processing apparatus and the information processing apparatus operate in tandem, if the operating unit that is connected to the image processing apparatus is used, it becomes difficult to make use of all functions of the operating unit when controlling the function implemented by the image processing apparatus and the information processing apparatus in tandem.
There is a need to enable, in a system in which an image processing apparatus and an information processing apparatus operate in tandem, use of all functions of the operating unit even when controlling a function implemented by the image processing apparatus and the information processing apparatus in tandem and using an operating unit connected to the image processing apparatus.